From Friends To Lovers
by Effay
Summary: Fière de son petit effet, elle m'adressa un sourire moqueur, l'air de dire "prends ça dans tes dents, ma chère Kara!". Je perdis le contrôle et mon poing vint rencontrer le visage de Rose Weasley. Prends ça dans ta face, Conna***!


**_Coucou! :)_**

**_ Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction, From Friends To Lovers. _**

**_C'est durant "The Next Génération". Les enfants de nos héros seront de la partie mais mon histoire est centrée sur mon OC, Kara Edwards, le principal personnage. Pour vous donner un avant-goût, voici le prologue. J'espère que vous allez aimer!_**

**_Rated: T (pour l'instant)_**

**_Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, le reste est de moi._**

* * *

**FROM FRIENDS TO LOVERS**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_Kara,_

_J'ai appris que tu avais été désignée préfète. _

_Toutes mes félicitations! Ta mère aurait été fière de toi; je suis fier de toi. _

_J'espère que ton année se déroulera sans encombres et que tes résultats resteront satisfaisants._

_Nous nous reverrons bientôt, je te le promets._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Ton père._

* * *

On m'avait attribué ce prénom en souvenir de ma mère, Kareen Foster, morte en me mettant au monde, et à l'une de ses tantes préférées, Lara. Fusionnez les deux noms et ça vous fait Kara. Mon père, le peu que l'on se voyait, disait que je ressemblais à ma mère mais que fort heureusement, je n'avais pas hérité du « caractère aliéné de l'autre folle-dingue », en parlant de tante Lara. Dieu Merci! Non pas que je la détestais, seulement lorsqu'on connaissait bien Lara Foster, il valait mieux ne pas être en sa compagnie si vous ne vouliez pas mourir de honte. Parce-que, plus franche qu'elle vous ne trouverez pas !

Mes parents se sont rencontrés au travail. Il fallait l'avouer, c'était digne d'un stupide roman à l'eau de rose. Au début, ils se sont tout de suite détestés. Ma mère, fière américaine qu'elle était, ne supportait pas le fait qu'un consultant britannique vienne empiéter sur sa première affaire en solo. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, le bureau des aurors de Londres et l'institution des trappeurs de Salem devaient travailler ensemble sur cette enquête. Pour faire court, ils se sont aimés, ils se sont mariés puis ont vécu trois années formidables jusqu'au jour de ma naissance.

Étant quelqu'un d'imperturbable, je savais qu'au fond de lui, mon père n'a jamais réellement accepté la mort de Kareen mais il ne l'a jamais montré, et malgré les nombreuses contestations qu'exprimaient les membres de ma famille à cela, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être en parti responsable de la disparition de ma mère, et par la même occasion, de l'absence de mon père dans nos vies. Ma présence lui était douloureuse alors il passait la majeure partie du temps au travail. Combien de fois, pensant que je ne le voyais pas, il m'avait regardé avec comme de la souffrance dans son regard? J'étais le portrait craché de ma mère, et donc, il me voyait en elle et par la même occasion, se rappelait qu'elle n'était plus là.

Étrangement, je ne lui en voulais pas. J'avais plus de la peine pour lui et, ce n'était pas comme si je vivais seule et sans aucune famille. Ce sont mes grands-parents, Rosann et Philip Edwards, qui m'ont élevé chez eux dans un quartier sorcier près de Cape Town. Nous étions très proches et, ayant eu trois garçons, ils disaient que j'étais en quelque sorte la fille qu'ils n'ont jamais pu avoir. Si seulement.

Les Edwards sont une vieille famille de sorciers sang-purs qui s'est installée en Afrique du Sud peu après l'arrivée des colonisateurs moldus en 1650. Ainsi donc, de par les traditions, mon père et ses frères cadets ont fait leur scolarité à la maison. A l'époque, mon grand-père avait préféré payer un tuteur qui enseignait aux enfants de bonnes familles que d'envoyer ses garçons à Poudlard. D'après lui, les établissements de ce genre limitaient les connaissances. J'aurais pu, moi aussi, bénéficier d'un tuteur si mon père n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Merci Merlin! Je pense que l'école à la maison lui a empêché d'avoir une vie sociale en dehors du cercle familial et, par conséquent, peu d'amis durant l'adolescence. Il ne voulait pas que je sois comme il a été et que je dépende trop de mes grands-parents. Pour ça, je ne pouvais que l'en remercier...

«_ Wouf ! »_

La plainte de Candy me tira de ma léthargie. J'ouvris doucement mes yeux puis un grognement m'échappa quand je vis ma chienne assise au pied du hamac dans lequel j'étais confortablement allongée, et posée au sol face à elle, la petite balle bleue avec laquelle elle aimait tant s'amuser. La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, Candy me regardait avec excitation et je compris tout de suite son envie de jouer en voyant les mouvements rapides de sa queue.

«_ Wouf-wouf !_

-D'accord, d'accord, je me lève. » Lui dis-je en balançant mes jambes hors du hamac pour me lever. Debout, je me penchai pour prendre la balle en plastique tandis que Candy commença à sauter et à courir dans le jardin. Lorsque je lançai la balle loin et à l'opposé de sa position, elle fila à sa poursuite à toute allure. La propriété était protégée par une barrière et même si le jardin était très grand, il y' avait aucun risque pour qu'elle se perde.

Attendant le retour de Candy, mes pensées se tournèrent vers la petite note que m'avait envoyé mon père quelques jours plus tôt.

Il a dû, comme beaucoup d'autres, être très surpris en apprenant ma nomination pour le poste de préfète. Je pouvais que le comprendre, je fus moi-même surprise quand, en ouvrant l'enveloppe dans laquelle se trouvait la liste des fournitures, l'insigne de préfet s'est glissé en dehors. Il a fallu que je lise la lettre de la directrice McGonagal pour que je réalise que je ne rêvais pas. Cette lourde responsabilité ne me plaisait pas. A vrai dire, ça ne me ressemblait pas. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui aimait s'exhiber, bien au contraire, et je n'aimais pas rentrer dans les affaires des autres, même si le règlement de l'école était enfreint. Oui je sais, nous autres les serpentards étions généralement des élèves discrets. Mais qu'en même!

Holly Pucey, par exemple, est l'une de mes camarades qui tient (depuis bien avant Poudlard) un journal de bord dans lequel elle écrivait tout un tas de listes et d'objectifs à atteindre si elle veut un jour devenir la première femme ministre de la magie (Assez cliché, je trouve). Et être préfète est l'un de ses objectifs, malheureusement pour moi. Je n'ose pas imaginer l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait à cet instant... depuis, elle a dû deviner que c'était moi la préfète étant donné que nous étions quatre filles à serpentard (de notre année) et que Holly, Alysson et Kathleen sont « amies » et se côtoient en dehors de l'école...

Oui, cette nouvelle année sera bien différente des autres, je le sentais bien. Pas de repos pour moi. Au pire, pour être vraiment tranquille je laisserai mon binôme agir en solitaire.

Qui qu'il soit, il sera probablement ravi de faire sa loi tout seul.

N'est-ce pas ?


End file.
